Revolution Radio
by MayTheWindBringUsTogether
Summary: Ludwig lived his life like any other person would. Wake up go to work come home and go to bed, while some people used what little personality and free will they owned on the propaganda tv and radio news broadcasts, Ludwig focused on the busy work the machinery he was told to build. And he never questioned it until one afternoon He saw a man with golden amber eyes.


_"Many years ago the world was full of life and color… the nations of the world were far from peace but regardless it was an absolute bliss compared to what it is now…I'm sure none of you have read history books they only want you to read what they want you to of course…" _

There was a slight pause and a sigh

_"My …Guardian has many of these books. Did you know the nation of Italy had a whole city on water! And the nation of France it had amazing cooking! That's what we are fighting for…for a world where we can go outside and not live in fear! Where we can live our lives how we want, with free will of our own." _

The young man smiled some at the thought "_A world where color is returned who cares about world peace if it is going to be this boring not to mention controlling! If you want to join the fight just remember we are never far away we are everywhere …..outside of our stronghold we look like you and act like you to save ourselves from being captured but if you are a true listener you will know. That's it for tonight's broadcast to another safe night to you all and if you want to see what we stand for just see the capital building the beauty will stun you"_

With one last hum, the man spoke once more "_This is Veneziano Signing off!" _ And with that, the recording light turned off.

Feliciano groaned and fell back "Ve…That was the first broadcast in months! I hate doing this at random it makes me doubt people are listening Antonio!" The light brunet looked over at his tech support and sighed. This made Antonio laugh "You are such a worrywart Feli after the heist last night people have been waiting for you to disrupt their boring propaganda." He smiled softly and ruffled his hair. Your grandfather is proud of how much you have put into this rebellion!" This made Feliciano smile some

Feli chuckled at this "I hope so he wants me to go on a mission here soon we got a shipment of paintballs and varies other colorful things!" Feliciano got up happily. "If it's not violent I couldn't care much but I think it will be fun."

The silver-haired man twirled in his chair and laughed "Kesesese! Your grandfather would kill you if he heard you talking like that missions are serious Feli! At any time someone can be captured…..and you know" he looked down some and sighed getting up" Alright Toni! Feli! We need drinks to celebrate!" Feliciano chuckled "you just want a reason to drink gilbert! Though you boys did amazing on the building the overlords are pissed Lovino and grandpa seemed quite proud too!" he hummed and skipped out with them.

Antonio hummed happily face glowing "oh you should have seen him last night! He shot some of the guards with the sleep bullets and covered them in paint he was having a great time then again anything against those colorless bastards if fun for him my cute little spitfire!" This made gilbert groan. "cool it on the boyfriend talk Toni. Besides I think you are going back to the workshop with Roderich he has ideas that only tech support can handle! And a few new recruits!" He smirked some

Feli giggled hearing the groan from Antonio. "Damn Again! I won't get to see my precious lovi for so long if that happens though" This made him pout even more "see Feliciano before you started that broadcast we didn't get any recruits now after heists it feels like we bring more and more in…"

"That's a good thing you stupid bastard" A man the same height as Feliciano stood behind the green eyes man huffing and rolling his eyes. If you were new you may mistake the two for each other if it weren't for the darker brown hair and snappy attitude. Needless to say, many who mistook the older brother for the little one would get an earful. "Oi Just because you have a lot of work doesn't mean getting more recruits is good our base gets bigger every day one day, we won't have to hide underground anymore…" he yelped feeling Antonio wrap his arms around him happily. "My Lovi Has appeared in front of me! How wonderful!" Antonio exclaimed and nuzzled happily. This made Lovino scowl slightly but didn't stop him "Damn bastard…." This rose laughter out of gilbert, which made Lovino blush and of course after arguing

Feli smiled softly at the two it was nice to see them like this with all the problems above them. He wondered if the rebellion would win and if he would see blue skies and feel the sun on his skin. This in fact seemed two unrealistic for him though. This base had been the stronghold of the rebellion for 3 generations it was like an underground city with color and life everywhere there was even a garden! Feli had often wondered what it would be like if he could see the pictures in his books a tower taller the sky! A church that had the most amazing paintings in it, maybe a beach. He closed his eyes and held his arms out imagining what a soft breeze and the sun on his skin it almost felt like flying, that is till his thoughts where interrupted.

" Oiy! Idiota are you alight?" Despite the insult, Lovinos question was laced with worry. This made Feliciano snap out of it quickly turning around to see his brother cross-armed and glaring at him. "E-Eh of course Frettelo! Just daydreaming you know the usual" Feli gave a small laugh and smiled, this made lovi roll his eyes and groan when Antonio chimed in. "it's so sad your grandfather taught you Italian, Spanish was so much fun to learn!"

Gilbert gasped at this "What! German is the best! Did you know in Germany they had beer halls! That would be amazing to see! Sucks that these crappy city's ruined it all..." he huffed some and smiled some "it's like our little city hold all of the keys to the past! One day I'm sure all of us hope to bring that back to the people they deserve it." All three nodded at this proceeding to the small bar like building.

Lovino sighed and held Antonio's hand "That's what we are fighting for at least... it's hard to believe it will happen in our lifetime though," he growled " those damn overlord bastards! Not only do they make the population follow strict rules and give them little free will... rebels like us don't even get the luxury!" he held Antonio's hand tightly and frowned feeling a little better when he kissed his cheek softly. "Hey we have been working on a cure for that and the kids that go through it turn out just fine!...the problem is the adults" Antonio sighed.

Feil opened the door to the bar and sighed " please no more talk on color zapping its horrible to think about and we just did so much good its celebration time!" he smiled softly and walked in with the four happily and stopped seeing the man standing proudly on the bar yelling at the top of his lungs

"To Another successful mission! Authur spend a long time making this so drink up everyone!" his laughter boomed through the small building as many cheered. The man turned to the four and laughed more " my beautiful grandsons! They have come to join the party!" he smiled big and jumped down effortless and walked over triumphantly and pulled them along to the front and handed them glasses "I want to make a toast!" he yelled and smirked. "To Lovino!" Lovi shrank a bit shyly and glared at Antonio who was smiling like an idiot. " You see without him our heist couldn't have gone as smoothly as it did last night! Those fuckers are freaking out over the cleanup! And people are seeing our work and opening their eyes!" Agustus ruffled the boy's hair and smiled at feli "And my youngest grandson Feli!" This made feli smile and take a sip of his drink. "His broadcast reached many this morning! And since it began we have gotten followers and new recruits! I have even heard of other fractions appearing across the world in other cities! But more importantly, I want to congratulate him on his first mission that will take place 4 days from now!" he laughed loudly. "I am so proud of my boys!"

Lovino smiled a little bit and chuckled " hell yeah!" he chased his drink down fast. Feliciano smiled brightly and drank happily cringing slightly at the taste as he heard all the people in the bar cheer and scream. It was his family and his home!

And one day they would have more than this small underground fortress to call home soon the whole world would be theirs or at the very least their children and this made his smile even brighter. While sometimes the would damage or destroy buildings to make a statement they also brought the awe of color to the bleak little town. Those where his favorite missions to hear about and he was finally going to be apart of one. he was already making a difference with his broadcast and now he would have even more of a direct hand in it, this in fact gave him hope to see the direct impact on the people maybe if they were lucky they would find more recruits with the spark of color in their eye!

As the night died down he bid goodbye to people that were leaving and decided to help clean up putting his jacket over his sleeping grandfather "Ve...out like a light" he smiled softly as Arthur nodded and spoke "let him sleep he can wake up their i don't care as for you you should get to bed " he smiled " ill take care of him wouldn't be the first time would it now"

Felicano chuckled at this " no I believe it wouldn't, Lovino left with Toni a little while ago so i suppose it's just me at home tonight when he wakes up tell him I'm leaving the door unlocked ok?" He waved slightly and smiled as Arthur nodded. At this he walked out and walked down the makeshift streets of the underground fortress looking up and sighed softly "one day we will see the stars And the sky~" he smiled at the thought and walked into the house he shared with his family and laid in his bed. As he laid he thought of what the upper world was like its been years since he was up there, he remembered how bleak and colorless it was it scared him. In this he hoped what he was doing was really making a difference.

Hello! The name on here is may the wind bring us together! I prefer Flamingstars :D! As you can tell the name of this fic is revolution radio! this is indeed the Green day song look it up, its good and inspired this fiction!

I would like to clarify things of course first of this is my Tumblr! it will be the place I post head cannon for my version of this AU and other info that may important if I forget it!

Also, asks are open please ask me!

blog/femaleamericalove

in case you don't know

Lovi is romano, Feliciano is Italy, Agustus is Rome, Antonio is Spain, Gilbert is Prussia, Arthur in England, and the slight mention of Roderich is Austria

Roderich is a chemist, Antonio is the rebel groups tech support head, Agustus, of course, is the leader, Gilbert helps with radio broadcasts and hiding their position! please give me pointers and all constructive criticism is very helpful!

One other big announcement this story will be going on my archive once I get my account up and running

Update the archive page is up and running all updates will go here

/works/20344330/chapters/48239827


End file.
